(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device which can connect to an imaging device, and can process and transmit image data.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional technique for constructing a video conference system. In the system, two or more personal computers (PC) connect each other via the Internet, and each PC connects to a digital video camera.
A PC disclosed in Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-238040) stores a program for video conference. Upon detecting the connection to a digital camera and the establishment of a two-way communication with the digital camera, the PC automatically boots up the video conference program. Then, on PC displays at both parties, the PCs provide the moving pictures obtained by the digital cameras for communicating at both sides. Hence the PC disclosed in Patent Reference 1 frees users from complex operations of the PC, and allows the users to easily participate in a video conference.